Red Alert 3 patch 1.11
Patch 1.11 for Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3 was released in June 2009, despite the changelog being mistakenly set to May 2009. This was the final patch that brought extensive changes, as patch 1.12 was merely a hotfix. The downloadable patch executable includes all the patches that were released before it. Changes General * Added two new maps for skirmish and online play: Spring Fever (2 player) and Blitzen's Back (4 player). (These maps were previously introduced in Command & Conquer: Red Alert 3: Uprising) Balance Changes: Global * Garrison Range bonus reduced to 75% from 100%. * Walls and Structures no longer block line of sight while being constructed. * Parachute drop time increased. * Oil Derricks now explode when destroyed. Keep your distance. * Observation Post health increased to 10000 from 3000. * Due to the recent downturn in the global economy, all Super Weapons are now half price. * Anti-infantry vehicles (Riptide, Jet Tengu) vulnerability to GUN damage (Peacekeeper, Conscript, Imperial warrior) now reduced to 25% from 50%. * The Top Secret Protocols have been reordered for all three factions. Balance Changes: By Faction * Allied Javelin soldier cost reduced to 300 from 400. * Allied Aircraft Carrier drone speed increased to 225 from 150. * Allied Aircraft Carrier drones no longer give large amounts of XP when killed. * Allied Aircraft Carrier reload time reduced to 10s from 15s. * Allied Assault destroyer Black Hole Armor bonus increased to 35% from 25%. * Allied Outpost now gains additional health when upgraded (25% per level). * Allied Athena cannon no longer requires line of sight to attack. It can fire over walls now! * Allied Cryocopter health reduced to 650 from 750. * Allied Chrono Rift cast delay reduced to 1s. Rift time changed to 5s, 10s, and 15s, depending. * Allied Defense bureau build time increased to 30s from 10s. * Special Agent Tanya Adams now requires the Defense Bureau to be built. * Allied Apollo Fighter heath increased to 300 from 250. * Allied Chronosphere now requires the Defense Bureau to be built. * Soviet Hammer tanks can no longer leech while moving. * Soviet Apocalypse Tank grinder damage halved. * Soviet Flak Trooper cost increased to 400 from 300. * Soviet structures will no longer refund 100% of their cost if canceled after taking damage. Refund value reduction is equivalent to the damage taken by the building. * Soviet Super Power Plant energy production reduced to 350 from 500. * Soviet Super Power Plant will no longer explode if it is destroyed before it has completed building. * Soviet Stingray health increased to 450 from 360. * Soviet Dreadnought missiles now scatter against units. * Soviet MiG Fighter health increased to 240 from 200. * Soviet Iron Curtain now requires the Battle Lab to be built. * Japan MCV build radius increased to facilitate wall building. * Japan Jet Tengu now much less deadly against each other in air form. * Japan Tsunami tank now auto-heals while its secondary ability is active. * Japan Honorable Discharge power no longer deals any friendly fire. * Japan King Oni health increased to 3000 from 2250. * Japan Emperor's Rage powers now limit the speed debuff to 75% for all levels. * Japan Wave-Force Artillery no longer requires line of sight for attacking. It can shoot through walls, buildings, and anything else dumb enough to get in front of it. * Japan Naginata cruiser Spread-Torpedo damage halved. * Japan Naginata Cruiser health reduced to 1200 from 1400. * Japan Shogun Battleship speed reduced to 50 from 75. * Japan Shogun Battleship cannons now properly scatter against other units. * Japan Shogun Battleship rate of fire now reduced by 40%. * Japan Point-Defense Drones now have an expiration time of 2 minutes. * Japan Final Squadron power damage reduced in accordance with the new power tree design. Balance Changes: Vision * Vision changes were incorporated from Red Alert 3: Uprising in order to improve unit behavior. * Allied Multigunner turret vision range increased to 310 from 300. * Allied Prism Tower vision range increased to 360 from 350. * Allied Hydrofoil vision range increased to 325 from 300. * Allied Javelin Soldier vision range increased to 200 from 175. * Allied Guardian Tank vision range in Target Painter mode increased. * Special Agent Tanya Adams' shroud clear range increased to 500 from 400. * Soviet Apocalypse Tank vision range in Harpoon mode increased. * Soviet Hammer Tank vision range in Leech mode increased. * Soviet Terror Drone vision range in Stasis Ray mode increased. * Soviet base defenses' vision ranges increased slightly. * Soviet Bullfrog vision range increased to 325 from 300. * Soviet commando vision range increased to 175 from 150. * Japan Sea-Wing vision range increased to 225 from 200. * Japan Tengu vision range increased to 225 from 200. * Japan commando vision range increased to 175 from 150. * Japan Commando shroud clear range increased to 500 from 400. User Interface Enhancements * Players who choose random in online play will now have their faction hidden on the "escape" screen during the match. * The wait time to kick an online player with a bad connection has been reduced to 30 seconds (from 60). * Players who are not on your friends list can no longer whisper you while you're in a match. * Rally points can be reset on airfields by right clicking on the airfield while it is selected. * PC Users can now customize right click scroll speed by adding the following command line argument: -dragTolerance # (where # = distance in pixels, typically a number from 1 – 50). * Interface lag (irresponsiveness between clicks and keyboard commands) has been reduced. Bug Fixes * EVA announcements will no longer play when a disguised spy enters your base. * Made several improvements to the way garrisoned buildings and captured structures are reported through shroud (in game and on the radar). * Integrated several AI improvements from Red Alert 3: Uprising. * The Apoc Tank can no longer move while harpooning. * Fixed a bug that prevented Allied airfields from building the appropriate number of aircraft in certain situations. * Fixed a bug that prevented units from attacking enemies with very low health. * Fixed a bug that allowed the Soviet Crusher crane to be captured by an engineer without the 3-second capture delay. * Fixed a bug that allowed Soviet players to cash bounty their own deployed MCV and then get a refund by selling it. * Fixed a bug that allowed the Mirage Tank and Tsunami Tank's secondary abilities to still function when under the effect of an Aircraft Carrier's blackout missile. * Fixed a bug that allowed structures to be placed on top of Tesla Troopers in their secondary mode. * Fixed a bug that occasionally prevented veteran Guardian Tanks from painting targets correctly in their secondary mode. * Fixed a bug that allowed certain units to be frozen despite being under the effects of an Iron Curtain or Chrono Rift. * Fixed a bug that caused certain textures to display incorrectly when playing multiple, different community-made maps in succession. * Chrono Swap no longer allows you to move non-amphibious units from land to water. * The Shinobi's secondary ability now correctly causes all enemy units who are actively targeting him to lose their target. * While inside a Nanoswarm, the Apoc and Riptide can now properly attack other units within the Nanoswarm. * Enemy tanks with the Terror Drone Surprise upgrade will no longer spawn a Terror Drone when killed by Tanya, as this would kill her instantly. * Desolator strikes and Chronospheres will no longer affect repair drones. * Time bombs can no longer be cast on walls. * Amphibious units may now be sent into a friendly Crusher Crane on land or at sea. * Structures that were under repair when captured will no longer be under repair for the new owner. * If a player has multiple Twinblades selected but not all are garrisoned, pressing the secondary ability button will now only cause the garrisoned Twinblades to descend. * Blocked an exploit that gave the Bullfrog’s secondary ability (the man cannon) unlimited range. * Blocked an exploit that allowed the Javelin to remain locked-on while moving or when the target goes out of range. * Blocked an exploit that allowed unlimited camera zoom-out in online play. * Blocked an exploit that gave a Hammer Tank unlimited Toxic Corrosion. Download mirrors * Patches-Scrolls.com (all languages) Category:Red Alert 3 official patches